


Surf's Up

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before there was canon, there were two guys surfing and playing volleyball on a Southern California beach...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surf's Up

Nick liked surfing. He liked the skill and strength required, liked pitting himself against the ocean, liked the thrill of a great ride, the adrenaline rush of being dumped by a freak wave.

All of that had seen him through his teenage years, hooking up with girls in the long summer nights, hanging with his buddies, sneaking beers.

The summer nights were just as long now, but the girls on the beach flirted in vain. Nick still liked to surf, but even better, he liked to surf with Cody Allen.

Nick would never admit it, but Cody was better than he was, long and limber, riding like the board was a part of him. Watching him surf was a rush in itself, better than the greatest run Nick had ever had.

Better than the best of those teenage nights.

Best of all, there was plenty of beer in the fridge on the Riptide -- no more sneaking required -- and hanging with Cody was a part of Nick's life. The most important part, whether they were surfing or not.

Somehow, with the army behind them, it was almost like being kids again. Surfing, and playing ball, and somehow scratching together enough cash to make a living.

It shoulda been rough -- so many vets had it rough -- Nick knew that, for a time, he'd had it rougher than most. But with Cody back at his side, it was nothing more than a memory, a nightmare, chased away by the sun and by Cody's golden light.

It was unspoken, but it was a pact nonetheless. Nick had seen it in his Cody's eyes, pledged it with his own heart. They were together now, and nothing would part them again.


End file.
